


Use Your Words 2K-ever

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes recovers, Drabble, Gen, Interrogation, M/M, Memory Issues, Misunderstandings, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes friendship, Steve suspects Natasha's meddling, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, companion fic to any from this trope, or maybe Bucky had to see the wreck in person, unsolicited advice, with friends like these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: The healing power of schadenfreude.





	Use Your Words 2K-ever

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my rule about shorter tags than the fic. Canon not mine, nor fanon. Not neccesarily an endorsement of such.

Steve registered a window unlatching when— 

"Bucky?!"

The Winter Soldier scanned the apartment without making eye contact.

"Hey," Bucky attempted. "What's new with you?"

"Not much. You okay? Do you remember...?"

"No and no." He eyed Steve. "Look. I have problems."

Tabloids hit the table. A triptych glared of Tony giving Steve the brushoff.

" _Your_ problems take my mind off mine."

Just swell. Bucky didn't even know him! "Tony doesn't... He isn't..."

"Communications suboptimal. He's stuck. Unclench _your_ ass and move it. Was this the old directive? Speak to him again."

Dryly: "This helping?"

"Much. Drills next. Start talking, Rogers..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IT'S COMING. I'm to have a shit week so, a post, at great personal cost. If I make it out, it is upon us. Not all; lots. Includes small, key edits to Halloween fics ( there's a series). Subscribe, and also the lockening oughta hit by year next, so join AO3 already yo. As usual: do not bring up future content without addressing current content-- insinuate "update" and what's coming to you will not be an update. As most know. This no time to forget. In the meantime, [read ironychan's fic](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/13827756)!!!!! And I might fit more if I could find an adult... knitter. If a knitter could please contact me?


End file.
